Perjodohan
by kimhyoshin
Summary: Kim Nam Joon, seorang rapper dengan nama panggung Rap Monsters dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan anak rekan bisnis appanya. Bahkan mereka mengancam tidak akan mengizinkan Namjoon bermusik lagi. Namjoon yang tidak ingin dijauhkan oleh musik akhirnya mau tak mau menyetujui perjodohan itu. NAMJIN FANFICTION. BTS. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO. GAJE
1. Prolog

Prolog

"APA? DIJODOHKAN?" teriak namja itu reflek. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya Namjoon, appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan bisnis perusahaan appa." ucap sang appa tenang

"Tapi appa, kenapa appa mengambil keputusan tanpa memberitahukanku dulu. Aku harus memikirkannya dulu appa." Namjoon menghela napas frustasi.

"Tenang saja Namjoon, jodoh yang dipilih appamu adalah yang terbaik. Jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir." ucap sang eomma menenangkan anaknya.

"Tapi eomma, kenapa appa tiba-tiba menjodohkanku seperti ini. Apa appa memiliki hutang pada rekan bisnis appa sehingga appa mengorbankan aku untuk dijodohkan. Supaya perusahaan appa mendapat suntikan dana dari perusahaan itu. Kalau iya, berapa banyak uang yang appa inginkan? Aku akan mencarinya." ucap Namjoon dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Ia tak habis pikir appanya mau mengorbankan dirinya hanya demi perusahaan ayahnya. Itu tidak adil, bagaimana pun Namjoon memiliki hak untuk mencari pasangan hidup.

"Tenang Namjoon, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Appa menjodohkanmu karena rekan bisnis appa merupakan sahabat appa sejak kecil. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" jelas sang appa dengan wajah tenang.

Namjoon melongo. Alasan macam apa itu yang dijadikan dasar untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan anak rekan bisnis appanya itu. Pokoknya Namjoon tidak mau dijodohkan. Ia harus menolak perjodohan itu.

"Tapi appa, aku masih muda. Aku masih mau meniti karirku dulu, baru habis itu aku menikah." tolak Namjoon dengan nada halus. Berharap hati appanya goyah hingga akhirnya mau membatalkan perjodohannya. Tapi sepertinya Namjoon harus menelan pil pahit yang diberikan appanya.

"Menikah tidak akan menjauhimu dari musik. Lagipula apa susahnya menikah. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang sudah appa katakan." Sang appa masih bersikeras untuk memaksa Namjoon menikah.

"Namjoon, lagipula kami sudah tau apa yang kau lakukan. Berhentilah bermain-main dan meniduri orang sembarangan. Kau sudah dewasa Namjoon, kau harus serius." timpal sang eomma. Membuat Namjoon kehilangan cara lagi untuk menolaknya.

"Pokoknya kau harus menikah, atau appa tak akan mengijinkanmu lagi untuk bermusik." sang appa sudah memberikan keputusan final, yang artinya mau tak mau Namjoon harus menuruti keinginan appanya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada Ia dilarang untuk bermusik, lebih baik Ia menuruti keinginan appanya itu.

"Baiklah appa." Namjoon menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu." ucap Namjoon pasrah.

Dan keputusannya itu disambut oleh binar dimata kedua orangtuanya.

Tbc~

Annyeong~ gimana ini, mau diteruskan apa enggak? ff ini bakal update untuk mengisi waktu liburan aku. Jadi apa ff ini ingin diteruskan?


	2. First Meet

Chapter 1: First Meet

.

 **NB: Maaf kalau ada typo, karena ini ngetiknya di hp. Udah gitu salah satu jempol ada yang luka, jadi agak susah. Intinya maap ya kalau ada kesalahan. Sekian**

 **.**

Kim Namjoon, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan namja bertubuh atletis dan berwajah tampan itu. Hampir semua orang se kota Seoul mengenalnya. Ya, Kim Namjoon aka Rap Monsters adalah musisi yang sedang naik daun, lebih tepatnya dalam genre musik hip hop. Lagu ciptaannya sukses menembus pasar industri musik, membuat dirinya semakin terkenal.

Tidak hanya dari bidang musik, latar belakang keluarga Namjoon juga tak kalah mengagumkan. Ia merupakan anak pertama dari dua bersaudara pemilik perusahaan Kim Corp. Ayahnya adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan itu. Seharusnya Namjoon lah yang harus melanjutkan perusahaan itu. Tapi Namjoon menolaknya dan memilih untuk menjadi musisi. Awalnya ayah Namjoon menolak, tapi karena melihat kegigihan sang anak untuk menjadi musisi membuat hati sang ayah luluh. Hingga akhirnya ia mengijinkan Namjoon untuk menjadi musisi. Dan masalah penerus perusahaan itu dijatuhkan kepada Kim Taehyung, adik dari Namjoon.

Membicarakan tentang kehidupan seseorang tak lengkap rasanya bila tak membahas masalah asmara. Saat ini status Namjoon sedang kosong alias single. Tapi biarpun begitu bukan berarti Namjoon tak laku. Hey lihatlah didepanmu, banyak orang yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih Namjoon. Tapi Namjoon memilih untuk tidak berhubungan dengan siapa pun dan lebih memilih untuk bermain-main. Ia cukup suka melakukan one night stand dengan orang-orang, baik yeoja maupun namja, selama itu bisa memuaskan hasratnya Ia pasti akan melakukannya. Dan orang yang melakukan one night stand tentu tidak keberatan kesuciannya diambil Namjoon. Mungkin bagi mereka itu adalah sebuah berkat bisa ditiduri oleh rapper terkenal dan setampan Namjoon.

Lihat, betapa sempurnanya hidup Namjoon kan. Mempunyai ketampanan, kekayaan, popularitas, dan banyak orang yang menyukainya. Pasti hidup Namjoon sangatlah bahagia. Ya hidup Namjoon sangatlah bahagia. Tapi kebahagiaannya mendadak sirna saat orangtuanya menjodohkan Namjoon dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya yang tak Namjoon kenal. Hal itu entah mengapa sukses membuat Namjoon frustasi.

Dan hari ini Namjoon akan dipertemukan oleh orang itu. Kefrustasian Namjoon makin bertambah. Entah kenapa Ia ingin sekali menolak perjodohan itu.

...

 _Namjoon PoV_

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang paling buruk menurutku. Karena saat ini aku duduk dihadapan orang yang akan aku nikahi nanti, lengkap dengan kedua orangtuanya. Asal kalian tahu bahwa orang yang akan aku nikahi ini adalah seorang namja. Ya sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan sih, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku risih melihatnya, yaitu warna rambutnya. Warna rambutnya benar-benar kelihatan sangat mencolok dan norak. Hell, bayangkan, ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink. Ingat itu, warna pink. Aku tak tahu apa visi misi namja itu mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna pink seperti itu. Benar-benar kelihatan sangat norak sekali. Ya, walau kuakui kalau dia ehm sedikit manis.

"Kim Namjoon." suara panggilan appa membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menengok melihat appa. "Ne?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan tujuan kami mengajakmu kesini." Aku mengangguk. Tentu aku tahu, hari ini aku bertemu dengan calonku dan saling berkenalan.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu." perintah appa.

Aku menoleh kearah orangtua calonku. Membungkuk sedikit lalu tersenyum. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Namjoon imnida."

Tampak ahjuma itu tersenyum kepadaku. "Jadi ini yang bernama Kim Namjoon?" tanyanya. Kedua orangtuaku mengangguk. "Sangat tampan, cocok sekali dengan anakku, Seokjin." sambungnya.

"Wae?" aku mengerjab bingung saat ahjuma itu menyebutkan nama asing.

"Ahh aku lupa mengenalkannya. Seokjin perkenalkan dirimu." ahjuma itu memberi perintah pada namja yang bernama Seokjin. Ia hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Seokjin imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Jin." ucap namja yang sekarang diketahui bernama Seokjin. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Oiya Namjoon, umur Jin lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Tapi sepertinya kau tak usah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Rasanya nanti sangat aneh kalau seorang suami memanggil istrinya 'hyung'." tambah ahjuma itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kaku, begitu pula dengan Jin.

Kami pun akhirnya berbincang-bincang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya orangtuaku dan orangtua Jin yang mengobrol. Sedangkan aku dan Jin hanya diam saja dan fokus pada makanannya. Sambil sesekali menanggapi obrolan orangtua kami.

Tiba-tiba ponsel appa Jin berbunyi, Ia mengangkat telepon itu. Sepertinya ada keperluan penting. Dan benar saja, Ia bilang kalau hari ini ada beberapa client yang harus Ia temui. Begitupun dengan appa. Akhirnya para ayah pergi meninggalkan meja. Jadi yang tersisa hanya diriku, eomma, Jin dan tentu saja eommanya.

"Uhm, sebaiknya kalian berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Eomma akan pergi bersama eomma Namjoon. Kurasa kalian akan canggung bila eomma ada didekat kalian." Ucap ahjuma -eomma Jin-, eommaku mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka berdua melenggang pergi entah kemana.

Tersisalah aku dengan namja bernama Jin itu. Aku memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Cukup manis juga untuk ukuran namja. Kulitnya putih mirip seperti kulit yeoja. Warna bibirnya senada dengan warna rambutnya yang aneh itu. Tapi aku cukup menyukainya, warna itu lumayan memberi efek segar dan muda diwajahnya. Bahkan aku tak menyangka kalau dia lebih tua dariku.

Tapi sayangnya wajah itu sepertinya terlalu imut. Itu bukan tipeku sama sekali. Tipeku adalah orang yang cantik, tapi juga cukup seksi. Wajah yanh menggairahkan yang membuatku ingin menidurinya setiap hari. Oh ya, satu lagi, yang terpenting orang itu harus cukup kuat, terutama saat diranjang. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya namja ini adalah orang yang jarang bergerak. Ya walau bahunya terlihat lebih lebar dariku.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" suara lembut namun sarat akan sarkasme terdengar ditelingaku. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, kau tak perlu melihatku seperti itu. Nanti kau bisa jatuh kedalam pesonaku." ucapnya dengan percaya diri tinggi. Hell, yang benar saja, aku? Jatuh dalam pesona namja itu. Sepertinya aku sudah gila.

"Aku? Jatuh dalam pesonamu? Huh yang benar saja. Bukankah justru kau yang jatuh pada orang sekeren diriku." ucapku tak kalah percaya diri. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengeluarkan kharismaku agar namja ini tahu kalau akulah yang mendominasi.

"Orang mesum sepertimu apanya yang harus kukagumi. Melihatmu saja rasanya tanganku gatal untuk menamparmu." ucapan Jin entah kenapa sukses memukulku tepat sasaran. Aku merasa seperti dijatuhkan dari atas langit ke jurang yang paling dalam. Sakit. Oke, ini hiperbola.

"Apa katamu? Mesum. Yang benar saja. Aku ini seksi bukan mesum." ucapku tak terima.

"Orang yang suka meniduri jalang itu apa lagi kalau bukan disebut mesum."

Wah, sepertinya namja ini cukup berani mengibarkam bendera perang kearahku. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang dengan beraninya merendahkanku. Awas saja, aku akan buat perhitungan nanti.

"Heh berani sekali kau menyebutku seperti ini. Walau kuakui aku suka tidur dengan orang lain, tapi aku memilih mana orang yang pantas aku tiduri." bentakku tapi dengan suara yang pelan. Malu lah kalau sampai terdengar banyak orang.

"Terserah dirimu saja, yang jelas aku menerima pernikahan ini karena kedua orangtuaku. Bukan karena aku menyukaimu."

"Lalu kau pikir aku menerima pernikahan ini karena aku menyukaimu. Asal kau tahu, kalau aku boleh menolak, aku pasti sudah menolaknya."

"Sama, akupun juga begitu. Kalau bukan karena hyungku yang sudah menikah, aku pasti tak terjebak dalam perjodohan ini."

"Maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti. Kenapa Ia membawa hyungnya dalam urusan ini.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu ya?" aku menggeleng. "Orangtua kita pernah berjanji akan saling menikahkan anak mereka saat sudah dewasa. Seharusnya hyungku yang mendapatkan perjodohan ini. Tapi sialnya dia sudah nikah duluan." gerutu Seokjin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Terlihat sedikit... lucu.

"Benarkah seperti itu? Kalau begitu kenapa orangtuaku tak menjodohkan Taehyung denganmu."

Plak. Sebuah pukulan mendarat ke kepalaku. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jin. "Hehh kau kakak yang tidak tahu diri ya. Adikmu sudah berkorban akan meneruskan perusahaan appamu. Dan kau dengan teganya ingin mengekang dia dalam perjodohan ini. Dasar tak punya perasaan."

Entah kenapa aku merasa gerah dengan namja itu. Berbicara dengannya cukup membuatku emosi. Apalagi mulutnya yang tajam itu.

"Terserah dirimu saja, lama-lama aku bisa panas bila terus bersamamu." aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Ya sudah sana pergi. Kalau bisa jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku." aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan amarah. Namja ini benar-benar ya.

Aku berjalan menuju mobilku lalu memasukinya. Aku langsung memukul stirku sebagai pelampiasan emosiku. Baru pertama kali aku dibuat kesal dengan orang seperti itu. Biasanya orang yang kutemui setidaknya bersikap sopan padaku. Ini? Ia bahkan tak segan-segan menyebutku mesum. Yang benar saja.

Aku menyalakan mobilku dan mengendarainya pergi keluar parkiran restoran. Emosi masih sedikit menggeluti diriku. Tanpa sadar, aku menyumpahi namja itu.

 _Kim Seokjin, awas kau._

.

To be continue~~

 **Hehehe gimana ini, garingkah? Atau membosankan? Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang ngeduga kalau cerita ini bakal sad. Padahal enggak, kali ini aku mau coba masukin cerita yang berbeda dari yang lain. Karena menurut aku cerita tentang kayak gini trus ukenya menderita itu sudah biasa banget. Jadi maaf ya kalo pembawaannya agak kaku. Maklum, baru nyoba.**

 **Oiya sebenernya ff ini mau di update kemaren, bahkan kemarennya lagi. Sehari setelah prolog update. Tapi apa daya, kondisi badan tak memungkinkan. Di dagu aku ada sedikit infeksi dan itu menyebabkan dagu aku bengkak. Ya kalian tau kan efek dari infeksi selain sakit apaan. Pasti demam. Karena demam itu aku jadi gabisa post. Trus udah gitu ya, yang ini entah aku harus seneng atau sedih. Karena dagu aku bengkak, entah kenapa dagu aku agak keliatan panjang. Dan muka aku kata orang-orang jadi keliatan kurusan. Padahal pas periksa aja berat badan aku tuh nambah. Nahh bingung kan harus kesel atau seneng.**

 **Udah ah intinya itu aja. Makasih ya buat yg udah review, itu salah satu penyemangat aku buat ngetik. Maaf gk bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi intinya terimakasih karena udh mau penasaran sama ff aku. Kansahamnida.**

 **Last, mind to review?**


	3. Disaster

Chapter 2: Disaster

 **.**

Setelah Namjoon pergi meninggalkannya, Jin pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sampai dirumah, Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan merenggut karena kesal. Bahkan saking kesalnya, Jin tak menyadari kalau ada kakaknya di sebelahnya.

"Jin kau kenapa?" tanya Wonshik-kakak Jin- karena melihat adiknya merenggut.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya malas.

"Yakin?" tanyanya lagi, Jin mengangguk.

"Oiya Jin, tadi hyung dengar dari eomma kau dijodohkan ya? Dan tadi katanya kau bertemu dengan calonmu. Ceritakan pada hyung bagaimana calonmu." tanya Wonshik dengan antusias. Jin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Buruk." jawab Jin singkat.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Whonsik tak mengerti.

"Hyung tahu kan rapper Kim Namjoon?"

"Maksudmu Rap Monster?" sela Jaehwan, istri Wonshik, yang berarti adalah kakak ipar Jin, walau umur mereka sama. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Wonshik.

"Iya, aku dijodohkan dengan dia." lanjut Jin. Kedua orang di hadapannya membelakkan mata.

"Serius Jin, kau dijodohkan dengan dia?" tanya Jaehwan antusias, lalu menggeser duduknya jadi dihadapan Jin. Sementara sang suami hanya memutar bola matanya. Istrinya ini adalah penggemar Rap Monster, jadi wajar kalau heboh.

Jin mengangguk, dan Jaehwan langsung memeluk Jin dan memekik senang. "Whooaa Jin, kau beruntung bisa menikah dengan dirinya."

Jin melepas pelukan kakak iparnya dan menatapnya datar. "Beruntung apanya? Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku."

"Tapi dia sangat tampan dan sexy Jin, aku saja berharap bisa menikah dengan dirinya. Andai aku jadi dirimu pasti aku akan sangat senang." ucap Jaehwan dengan binar dimatanya. Jin dapat menangkap ekspresi kesal kakaknya itu.

"Heyy ingat, kau sudah menikah dengan kakakku. Kau lupa ya?" Jin memperhatikan ekspresi kesal kakaknya. Jaehwan menengok menatap suaminya yang memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Becanda sayang, kau kan tahu aku memang penggemarnya, tapi cintaku hanya untukmu." rayu Jaehwan agar sang suami tidak marah. Tapi ya sepertinya Wonshik tipe orang yang pencemburu, jadi sepertinya ini agak susah.

Benar saja, Wonshik tidak menaggapi rayuan istrinya dan malah beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Jin bagaimana ini?" tanya Jaehwan dengan wajah takut dan khawatir.

"Molla. Lagipula ini salahmu, aku tak ikut campur. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kamar." ucap Jin kemudian bergegas memuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jaehwan sendirian di ruang tengah.

...

Lain Jin lain pula Namjoon. Kalau Jin menjadi merenggut selepas pulang dari restoran, Namjoon malah jadi tidak fokus mengerjakan lagunya. Entah kenapa otak cerdasnya sedang tidak bisa berpikir. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Jin yang Ia tinggalkan restoran. Sebenarnya Ia agak merasa bersalah juga karena telah meninggalkan Jin. Tapi dirinya juga kesal pada Jin. Beraninya dia menyebut Namjoon mesum. Harga dirinya merasa terinjak-injak.

Tapi jujur saja, saat pertama kali Ia melihat Jin. Dirinya sempat terpesona pada namja itu. Walaupun Ia sedikit merasa dengan rambut pink namja itu, tapi Ia menyukai wajah manis Jin. Tapi sayang, wajah dan mulut Jin itu tidak sama. Mulut Jin jauh dari kata manis. Sama pedasnya seperti mulut Suga, teman sesama rappernya.

...

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengejutkan untuk Jin. Dimana Namjoon dan eommanya mengunjungi restoran tempat Jin bekerja.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjuma, Namjoon-ah" sapa Jin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Senyum ramah terpatri di wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan nampan yang ada ditangannya.

"Annyeong Jin, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya ahjuma. Jin menggeleng. "Tidak ahjuma"

"Kalau tidak sibuk bisakah kau duduk disini sebentar. Ada hal penting yang ingin eomma sampaikan. Ini mengenai perjodohan kalian." perasaan Jin jadi tidak enak saat ahjuma menyinggung tentang perjodohan. Jin melirik Namjoon yang mentapanya tanpa ekspresi.

Jin pun duduk dihadapan ahjuma. Ahjuma tersenyum menatap Jin.

"Jadi begini, ahjuma dan eommamu sudah membicarakan ini. Kami juga membicarakannya dengan appa kalian dan mereka setuju. Eomma ingin memberitahu tentang tanggal pernikahan kalian."

"Tanggal pernikahan? Cepat sekali. Bukankah aku dan Namjoon baru bertemu kemarin." ucap Jin memotong ucapan ahjuma.

"Memang terlalu cepat, tapi bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik. Eomma hanya takut kalau Namjoon meniduri orang lagi." ujar sang eomma sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Eomma, jangan bicara sembarangan." protes Namjoon karena merasa eommanya menjatuhkan citranya.

"Tapi itu kenyataan, Namjoon. Maka dari itu eomma cepat-cepat menjodohkanmu agar kau tidak bermain-main lagi." Namjoon memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jadi ahjuma, kalau boleh tau kapan tanggal pernikahannya?" tanya Jin.

"Kalau tidak ada masalah, kalian akan menikah dua minggu lagi."

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Jin melongo. Dirinya akan menikah dua minggu lagi. Ingat, dua minggu itu waktu yang singkat. Dirinya belum siap, ditambah lagi dengan orang yang akan dia nikahi ini. Akan seperti apa nanti kehidupannya setelah menikah.

"Eomma bukankah itu terlalu cepat. Aku dan Jin baru saja bertemu. Kami belum saling mengenal satu sama lain." protes Namjoon saat mendengar ucapan sang eomma. Dua minggu itu terlalu cepat, Ia masih ingin bebas dulu.

"Kalian bisa berkenalan dalam dua minggu itu, bahkan setelah kalian menikah. Kalian tidak perlu memikirkan soal acaranya. Semuanya biar eomma yang urus." Namjoon berdecih sebal. Satu hal yang paling Ia benci, Ia sangat tak suka diatur.

"Tapi eomma-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Namjoon. Kalian akan menikah dua minggu lagi. Tidak ada protes dan penolakan." tegas eomma. Namjoon menghela napasnya frustasi. Jin hanya diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Umm ahjuma, apa aku boleh kembali bekerja?" tanya Jin setelah dari tadi diam. Eomma Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian Jin langsung melesat ke dapur restoran.

Di dapur Jin langsung duduk di kursi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Aaarrghh.. Sial sial sial sial sial." gerutu Jin sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangannya berulang kali. Hal itu menarik perhatian salah satu namja yang ada di dapur itu. Namja itu pun pergi menghampiri Jin.

"Kau kenapa Jin?" tanya Chanyeol lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Jin menganggkat wajahnya. "Chanyeol..." panggil Jin lirih.

"Iya Jin, kenapa?"

"Aku... Baru saja mendapat bencana."

"Bencana? Maksudnya?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Bagaimana ini Chanyeol?" Jin kembali menenggelamkam wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus kau akan menikah. Lalu dimana bencananya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang polos.

Jin mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Kau tak tahu Chanie, aku tidak mencintai orang itu. Aku dijodohkan."

"Lalu?"

"Aishh kenapa reaksimu datar sekali. Kau tidak kaget atau apa gitu?" gerutu Jin melihat reaksi temannya yang biasa saja.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Senang? Atau sedih?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang polos.

"Aishh" Jin menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya siapa orang yang akan kau nikahi nanti?" tanya Chanyeol. Dirinya lupa tadi menanyakan calonnya Jin.

"Namjoon." jawab Jin singkat.

"Namjoon? Apa maksudmu Kim Namjoon, rapper terkenal itu?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Jin mengangguk.

"Astaga Jin, kau sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengannya." pekik Chanyeol senang. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Jin. Jin menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Whooaa seharusnya kau senang Jin bisa menikah dengannya." mata Chanyeol nampak berbinar menatap Jin. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa temannya dapat menikah dengan rapper terkenal.

Jin melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol di bahunya. "Aishh kenapa setiap orang selalu berkata beruntung. Asal kau tahu Kim Namjoon itu bukan tipeku. Ingat bukan tipeku." ucap Jin sebal. Kenapa semua orang selalu berkata itu keberuntungan. Bagi Jin itu adalah kesialan.

"Tapi dia tampan."

"Lalu kau pikir tampan saja cukup." Jin menghela napas frustasi. "Ingat ya, tipeku adalah orang yang baik dan sangat menghargai seseorang. Kau sendiri tahu kan kebiasaan dia yang suka meniduri sembarangan orang. Menyetubuhi seseorang tanpa ikatan hanya demi kenikmatan sementara. Itu egois namanya. Aku benci orang yang seperti itu."

"Yahh tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau kan dijodoohkan oleh dia. Kau sendiri pasti juga tak dapat menolaknya kan?"

Jin kembali menunduk. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Chanie?"

"Ya mana ku tahu, yang dijodohkan kan dirimu, bukan aku."

"Yaishh bercerita denganmu sama sekali tak ada gunanya." Jin semakin frustasi.

"Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi, kau sendiri tidak bisa menolaknya. Ya mau tak mau kau harus menjalaninya."

Jin menatap Chanyeol lesu kemudian menghembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Tbc~

 **Hahh.. Aku ngerasa chapter ini failed banget. Entah kenapa lagi susah dapet feelnya. Niatnya tuh pas abis tahun baru kan mau ngetik (aku bisa ngetik ff cuma kalo lagi malem aja, gatau kenapa) eh bts upload lagu di soundcloud. Dan ternyata itu lagunya Namjoon. Pas denger aku langsung merinding gitu. Dan pas tau artinya, beuhh langsung galau.**

 **Oiya btw, aku menambahkan beberapa karakter di chap ini. Dan untuk Ravi, aku nempatin karakternya dia sebagai kakak Jin dengan perbedaan umur 4 tahun. Sengaja aku kasih tau karena aku tahu, dia itu 93L. Sisanya gaada masalah. Tapi mohon maaf kalau ada ooc disini.**

 **Sudah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Menurut kalian apa ff ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan. Apa kalian masih minat membaca? Kalau kalian masih ingin lanjut ya alhamdulillah, tapi kalo enggak ya aku terima. Karena aku merasa fail banget di chap ini. Beneran deh.**

 **Sekian**

 **Dan terimakasih**

 **Last, mind to review?**


	4. Prepare

Chapter 3: Prepare

.

Brugh

Namjoon menghempaskan bokongnya kasar pada sofa. Membuat dua orang lainnya terlonjak kaget. Tapi Namjoon mencoba acuh. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Namjoon.

"Hey Namjoon, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk?" itu Hoseok, atau nama panggungnya adalah Jhope. Namja periang yang merupakan teman satu grup rap nya.

"Yak Hoseok, kau lupa? Tadi kan dia habis pergi bersama ibunya. Pasti tentang perjodohan itu." sahut Suga atau nama aslinya adalah Min Yoongi, teman grup rapnya juga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jhope pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas. "Kalian semua tahu, ibuku sudah gila."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi Ia baru saja memberitahuku kalau aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi, bukan kah itu gila?" ucap Namjoon dengan nada frustasi.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara tawaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Jhope, rapper yang paling ceria diantara ketiganya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Namjoon sebal.

"Wah Namjoon, sepertinya ibumu benar-benar ingin kau berhenti menyetubuhi jalang. Ia langsung mencarikanmu istri." Hoseok masih mengeluarkan tawanya, sementara Namjoon hanya menatap datar Hoseok.

"Asal kau tahu, aku menikah dengan seorang namja." sewot Namjoon.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah kau juga pernah menyetubuhi seorang namja. Asalkan bisa memuaskan, pasti kau setubuhi." kali ini Suga yang berbicara dengan mulutnya yang super pedas melebihi boncabe level 15.

Hoseok mengangguk setuju. "Benar, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah aku akan menikah dengan dia." Namjoon semakin frustasi.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kalau kau menikah kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus, kau tak perlu mencari jalang lagi." sarkas Suga.

Namjoon menahan emosinya mendengar perkataan Suga. Walau sudah kebal dengan mulut pedasnya, tapi terkadang Ia bisa naik darah juga kalau mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Asal kalian tahu, baru kali ini ada yang mengataiku mesum. Harga diriku merasa terinjak-injak. Dan itu, Ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink. Dia terlihat sangat norak sekali."

"Whoaa Namjoon aku penasaran dengan calonmu itu. Biasanya orang yang melihatmu pasti akan terkagum-kagum, tapi baru kali ini ada orang yang membencimu." sahut Hoseok dengan mata yang berbinar antusias. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, kenalkan dia pada kami. Aku penasaran seperti apa namja itu." lanjutnya.

...

Karena waktu menuju pernikahan mereka sangat singkat, mereka harus menyiapkannya dari sekarang. Seperti sekarang ini, Jin tengah berada di sebuah butik dengan eommanya. Ia dibantu sang eomma mencari baju untuk pernikahannya nanti dengan Namjoon.

"Eomma bagaimana? Yang ini bagus tidak?" tanya Jin sambil menunjukkan sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih.

"Hmm.. Bagus. Kau mau memakainya?" Jin mengangguk. "Ne eomma."

Sang eomma mengelus kepala Jin. "Kalau kau suka ambil saja."

Jin memberikan tuxedonya tadi kepada pelayan butik itu. Lalu memilih-milih lagi untuk Namjoon, calon suaminya. Jin tampak kesulitan memilihnya karena Ia tak tahu selera Namjoon. Bagaimana mau tahu, baru kenal saja sudah disuruh menikah.

"Jin kau kenapa?" tanya eomma saat melihat Jin hanya terdiam saja.

"Hmm eomma, apa eomma tahu selera pakaian Namjoon seperti apa?"

Eomma Jin tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Setau eomma Namjoon suka sesuatu yang sederhana namun terkesan elegan. Seperti itu kira-kira."

Mendengar jawaban sang eomma, Jin langsung gencar mencari jas untuk Namjoon. Hingga matanya berbinar saat melihat salah satu jas berwarna hitam.

"Eomma, yang ini bagaimana?" Jin menunjukkan jas pilihannya. Eomma memperhatikan jas itu dari atas sampai bawah kemudian tersenyum. "Bagus Jin, itu sangat cocok untuk Namjoon."

Jin tersenyum, kemudian memberikan pakaian itu pada pelayan butik. Eomma bilang baju itu akan dikirim saat pernikahan mereka. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi saat mereka baru keluar dari butik, Ia melihat sosok namja tengah bersender di mobil merahnya dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di tulang hidungnya.

"Nak Namjoon sudah lama menunggu kami?" tanya eomma sambil mendekati namja itu. Jin hanya mengikuti eommanya sambil menatap Namjoon datar.

"Tidak eomma." Namjoon melepas kacamata hitamnya, sehingga terlihat jelas mata hitamnya.

"Namjoon, bisakah kau mengantar Jin pulang. Eomma masih ada urusan, hitung-hitung agar kalian bisa lebih dekat lagi." Jin mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memandang Namjoon. Begitupun juga Namjoon yang memandang Jin sekilas.

"Boleh ahjumma."

Eomma pun tersenyum, dan langsung menyuruh Jin untuk ikut dengan Namjoon. Jin hanya menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil Namjoon, disusul Namjoon yang masuk ke bangku kemudi kemudian menyalakan mesinnya.

Suasana di mobil itu cukup canggung. Dua-duanya sama-sama diam. Jin diam memandang ke arah jalanan dan Namjoon fokus pada kemudinya, sambil sesekali Namjoon melirik ke arah Jin.

"Kau mau kuantar kemana?" tanya Namjoon memecah keheningan. Jin menoleh kearah Namjoon. "Aku sendiri tidak tau mau kemana."

Namjoon kembali fokus pada kemudinya dan suasana kembali canggung. Hingga terdengar bunyi-bunyian dari perut Namjoon.

"Kau lapar? Kalau lapar ayo kita makan di restoran." ujar Jin dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang tak ingin makan di restoran yang ramai. Apalagi sekarang aku pergi denganmu, nanti yang ada suasana tambah kacau."

"Ishh.." Jin memalingkan muka dari arah Namjoon. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan Namjoon, tapi suara perut Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau pasti lapar. Cepat antarkan aku ke restoranku lalu kita makan."

"Tidak mau, bukankah sudah kukatakan aku sedang tak ingin ditempat ramai."

"Aihh sudah turuti saja, kujamin ini jauh dari keramaian."

Namjoon menurut saja pada Jin. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran. Jin langsung masuk ke dapur mengambil dua mangkuk jajangmyun dan dua botol air, lalu pergi ke atap gedung yang ada di sebelah restoran itu. Informasi, restoran itu adalah milik orang tua Jin, jadi Jin bisa keluar masuk ke dapur.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk dengan semangkuk jajangmyun di pangkuan mereka. Mereka berdua makan dengan lahapnya.

"Apa kubilang? Tempat ini jauh dari kata ramai kan?" ucap Jin disela-sela kegiatan makannya. Namjoon masih fokus dengan jajangmyunnya. Hingga akhirnya, mangkuk itu sudah kosong.

"Ahh kenyangnya." ucap Namjoon. Ia menghela napasnya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Ia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Jin-ssi.." panggil Namjoon tanpa menoleh. Jin mendeham sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana menikah dengan orang asing?"

Jin mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan Namjoon.

"Untuk saat ini tak ada yang perlu dibayangkan, karena bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Kita ini sama-sama orang asing kan."

"Apa kau menerima semua ini?"

"Ya tentu saja tidak. Kalau punya kesempatan aku ingin menolaknya. Tapi sepertinya kesempatan itu kecil."

Keduanya saling terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Mereka lebih memilih menikmati angin sore sambil menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Namjoon-ssi.." panggil Jin setelah sekian lama diam. Namjoon menoleh kepada Jin. "Apa kau membenciku?"

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Entah. Kenapa?"

"Tidak." ucap Jin pelan, dan wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi sendu.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jin. Ia melihat Jin yang memeluk kakinya dan wajahnya yang menatap sendu lantai.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon. Jin menoleh ke arah Namjoon lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu dari wajahmu kau memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak, memangnya kau tahu apa soal diriku." nada bicara Jin sedikit naik.

"Apa kau sedang tertekan?" tanya Namjoon sambil menggeser duduknya mendekati Jin.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku Namjoon-ssi. Kalau aku sedang tertekan memangnya apa pedulimu." Namjoon menatap manik mata Jin. Disitu terlihat jelas bahwa Jin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sirat matanya menunjukan bahwa Ia... Lelah?

Namjoon menghela napas, kali ini Ia lebih memilih mengalah dengan Jin. Ia memilih untuk diam saja karena sepertinya Jin sedang banyak pikiran.

"Jin-ssi sebaiknya kau pulang, sebentar lagi malam. Ahjumma pasti khawatir padamu." ajak Namjoon pelan.

"Lebih baik kau saja pulang, aku masih ingin disini."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan memaksaku Namjoon-ssi." sela Jin. Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin. Namjoon menghela napasnya. Kali ini Ia benar-benar mengalah pada Jin. Namjoon pun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ingin membuka pintu, Namjoon menoleh menatap punggung Jin sekilas lalu memutuskan pergi.

...

Waktu terus berjalan, baik Jin maupun Namjoon ikut serta dalam menyiapkan pernikahan mereka. Untuk tempat dan dekorasi, mereka mempercayakan eomma mereka untuk mengurusnya. Untuk hal hal lainnya Namjoon dan Jin sendiri yang turun tangan menyiapkan kebutuhan.

Karena mereka berdua ikut membantu menyiapkan pernikahan, mereka jadi sering terlihat bersama. Bahkan rumor tentang Namjoon yang berkencan dengan seorang namja sudah mulai tersebar luas. Walau identitas kekasih Namjoon belum diketahui oleh banyak orang, tapi Jin sudah merasa risih.

"Wahh Jin, beritanya cepat sekali menyebar." ujar Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berfokus pada ponselnya.

"Hahh.. Chanyeol-ah, begini saja aku sudah risih. Bagaimana nanti kalau mereka tahu aku adalah calon istrinya Namjoon." Jin menopang dagunya dan nenatap kebawah dengan lemas.

"Yahh mau bagaimana lagi, kau akan menikah dengan orang terkenal. Jadi ini sudah resikonya." Jin menghela napasnya lemas.

"Jin oppa!" seru seorang pelayan memanggil Jin. Jin menoleh dan mendapati Seulgi, pegawai di restoran sekaligus sahabatnya. Ia mendekati Jin dengan wajah sumringah.

"Oppa, kau dicari oleh Rap Monster, sang rapper terkenal." ucap Seulgi.

"Hah?" Jin terkejut tak percaya. "Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

"Entah, sudah cepat sana. Tidak baik membuat pelanggan menunggu." Seulgi mendorong Jin agar Ia menemui Namjoon. Jin berjalan malas mendekati Namjoon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin malas.

"Ikut aku." Namjoon menarik tangan Jin keluar dari restoran itu dan nenyuruh Jin masuk. Tanpa menyadari bahwa paparazi dengan semangat mengabadikan foto mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin.

"Temani aku membeli cincin untuk pernikahan kita. Aku tak tau ukuran jari manismu dan seleramu."

...

Mereka pun tiba di toko perhiasan. Saat masuk ke toko itu, semua pengunjung dan pelayan itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Namjoon.

 _"Hey, itu Rap Monsters kan? Sedang apa dia kesini?"_

 _"Siapa namja pink yang bersamanya?"_

 _"Apa jangan-jangan itu kekasihnya?"_

Ya begitulah kira kira bisikan mereka. Namjoon mecoba tak peduli, dirinya sudah terbiasa. Tapi tidak dengan Jin, Ia sama sekali tak merasa nyaman.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" tanya pelayan toko itu.

"Begini, aku ingin mencari cincin untukku dan orang ini. Ada apa cincin yang pas?" ucap Namjoon, Jin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa selera tuan? Aku akan mencarinya."

Namjoon menyikut Jin, Jin langsung menatap Namjoon. "Seleramu seperti apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin tampak berfikir sambil menatap benda berkilau itu dibalik kaca. "Hmm.. Yang sederhana namun cantik dan elegan. Apakah itu ada?"

"Sebentar tuan." pelayan itu mencarikan sepasang cincin yang sesuai kriteria Jin. Kemudian pelayan itu mengambil beberapa cincin untuk ditunjukkan pada Jin dan Namjoon.

"Ini, ada beberapa cincin yang mungkin anda akan menyukainya."

Namjoon dan Jin tampak memilih-milih cincin mana yang harus dibeli. Semuanya tampak berkilau, jadi mereka bingung ingin memilih yang mana.

Tapi mata Jin terpaku pada sepasang cincin perak yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Namjoon, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Jin mengambil kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin emas putih dengan berlian di tengahnya. Terlihat sederhana, namun entah mengapa Jin suka.

Jin pun mencoba memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya, begitu pun dengan Namjoon. Kebetulan cincin itu pas di jari mereka. Jin menatap cincin yang sudah ada di jari manisnya dengan mata berbinar. Namjoon yang melihat itu tak sadar tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Namjoon menyerahkan sepasang cincin yang dicoba tadi. Pelayan itu mengambil cincinnya kemudian membungkusnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, untuk apa kalian membeli cincin ini." tanya pelayan itu sembari membungkus cincin itu.

"Aku dan dia akan segera menikah." jawab Namjoon santai. Jin membelalakan matanya menatap Namjoon.

"Wah benarkah? Chukhae untuk pernikahan kalian. Ku doakan semoga lancar." Jin dan Namjoon tersenyum kikuk. Akhirnya mereka sudah mengambil cincin itu dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan toko itu.

PLAKK

Jin memukul keras lengan Namjoon saar mereka sudah di mobil. Namjoon mengaduh sambil mengusap lengannya yang di pukul Jin tadi.

"Aisshh Jin-ssi, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Namjoon yang masih mengusap lengannya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu pelayan toko tadi kalau kita akan menikah?" tanya Jin sambil menahan emosinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah memang benar sebentar lagi kita akan menikah?"

"Aishh kau tak tau ya. Kau ini kan rapper terkenal, pasti nanti berita kau akan menikah akan cepat tersebar." Jin menggeram frustasi, sementara Namjoon hanya ber-oh ria.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa responmu datar sekali eoh? Tentu saja nanti wajahku akan tersebar luas ke media. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana nanti kalau penggemarmu ada yang tidak suka denganku? Lalu mereka membullyku, menerorku, lalu menculikku. Ahh aku tak bisa bayangkan." Jin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dirinya benar-benar frustasi. Tapi Namjoon malah tertawa saat melihat Jin yang frustasi.

"Yak, kenapa kau malah tertawa eoh?" tanya Jin marah, tapi malah membuat tawa Namjoon semakin kencang. Jin pun hanya bisa cemberut karena ditertawakan.

"Kau lucu Jin-ssi, pipimu sampai merah karena marah-marah hahahaha." Namjoon masih tertawa dan Jin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Namjoon yang melihat Jin menggembungkan pipinya mendadak gemas. Namjoon pun mencubit pipi Jin gemas. "Aigoo Jin-ssi, kau lucu sekali. Aku tak yakin kau lebih tua dariku."

Jin mengaduh kesakitan, lalu berusaha melepas tangan Namjoon dari pipinya. "Aihh sakit." ucapnya sambil mengelus pipinya.

Namjoon masih terkekeh memandangi Jin yang mengusap pipinya. Namjoon pun tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau mau bicara juga, Jin-ssi."

Jin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan bingung. Namjoon membalas tatapan Jin dengan senyum menawannya. "Kemarin setelah kau mengajakku ke atap, kau jadi pendiam. Jujur, aku sedikit merasa kesepian kalau kau diam."

Jin tertegun mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Namjoon benar, kemarin setelah Ia mengajak Namjoon ke atap dirinya menjadi lebih pendiam. Bahkan saat dirumah pun Ia mengabaikan appa dan eommanya.

"Aku tak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi tak ada salahnya kau berbagi cerita. Kalau pun kau tertekan karena pernikahan ini kau tenang saja, aku tak akan menyiksamu saat kita menikah nanti. Walau kita sama-sama tak menerima perjodohan ini, tak ada salahnya kan kita menjadi teman." ucap Namjoon tulus. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu mengalir lancar dari mulutnya. Dan Jin dapat menangkap tatapan tulus dari kedua bola mata Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, kupikir kau adalah namja yang kasar dan cuek. Ternyata kau cukup perhatian juga. Aku masih belum bisa menceritakan masalahku, tapi perkataanmu tadi sepertinya menjadi teman tak terlalu buruk."

Keduanya tersenyum, lalu Namjoon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kita berteman?" tanya Namjoon. Jin terkekeh, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Namjoon. "Ternyata kau masih kekanakan juga ya."

"Oiya mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel 'ssi', panggil saja Namjoon, dan aku akan memanggilmu hyung."

Mereka pun saling tersenyum dan Namjoon pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya mengantar Jin kembali ke restorannya lagi.

Saat Jin masuk ke restoran melalui pintu depan, para pengunjung restoran itu memperhatikan Jin. Jin merasa bingung, tapi Ia mengabaikan tatapan pelanggannya dan segera melesat ke dapur. Di dapur, seisi ruangan itu semuanya menatap Jin.

"Kalian kenapa semua menatapku." tanya Jin bingung. Seulgi menarik tangan Jin untuk mendekat dan menunjukkan sebuah artikel pada Jin.

.

 _ **"Rap Monster diketahui akan segera menikah."**_

 _Kabar mengejutkan datang dari rapper yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Rap Monster dikabarkan akan segera menikah. Hal itu secara mengejutkan diketahui saat pemilik nama asli Kim Namjoon tengah mengandeng seorang namja keluar dari restoran dan pergi ke sebuah toko perhiasan. Menurut pekerja disana, Ia secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa Ia akan segera menikah. Belum ada kepastian kapan pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Tapi sepertinya dalam kurun waktu dekat ini mengingat mereka sering pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyediakan kebutuhan pernikahan. Dari pihak agensi Rap Monster sendiri belum menanggapi tentang berita ini, tapi sepertinya pihak agensi tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi artis naungannya._

"Oppa, ini dirimu kan?" tanya Seulgi sambil memperlihatkan foto dirinya yang tengah di gandeng oleh Namjoon di depan restorannya. Jin masih terdiam melihatnya.

"Jadi benar hyung kata berita itu?" timpal Kyungsoo, salah satu waiters di restoran.

Semuanya menatap Jin dengan tatapan berharap. Jin pun menghela napas lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Akhh jadi berita itu benar. Astaga!" pekik Jinyoung lalu memeluk Jin. "Astaga hyung, kenapa kau tak bilang akan menikah. Ish hyung jahat."

Dan seisi ruangan itu mengucapkan selamat kepada Jin karena sebentar lagi Ia akan menikah.

...

Bintang pun berkelip di tengah gelapnya malam. Menemani Jin yang sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil memeluk boneka mario brossnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa Ia bisa tersenyum memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kejadian saat Ia cemberut karena Namjoon menertawai dirinya yang sedang marah. Lalu saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka, sebagai lambang kalau mereka akhirnya berteman. Entah kenapa Jin merasa bahagia mengingat kejadian itu. Melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang Ia pendam sendirian.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc~~~**

 **Halloo readers-deul, gimana chapter hari ini? Maaf ya baru update, karena awal februari gw udh mulai pkl. Jadi sibuk banget. Apalagi feel nulis ff gw suka ilang gegara di cekokin film horor mulu. Udah ah segitu aja. Selamat membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya.**

 **Kansahamnida~~**


End file.
